Archive 12
Turn 56 - 60. Turn LVI: 225 BCE - 200 BCE NPC Events: * Second Punic War: '''A dispute over a settlement in Iberia with diplomatic contacts to Rome, named Saguntum, leads to the breakout of war between Aruns and the Roman Republic once more. Venenzia and Illyria join on Aruns' side as well. The war would see several Arunsioi victories under General Hannibal Barca and a surprise invasion organized by said General, in which he marched over the alps with almost 100 000 soldiers, including several African war elephants, although not many would survive the crossing. However, Roman General Scipio would rival Hannibal and eventually the tide of the war would turn. Rome's superior navy allowed them to stop Illyria from doing any practical damage while they focused on Aruns and somewhat on Venenzia. The Romans convince Iberian tribes to fight against the Arunsioi, due to their hatred of a second Arunsioi Iberia being established earlier. The war would again be a loss for Aruns, who are forced to surrender, losing many lands to Rome and becoming a Roman vassal. Ptolemaic Egypt, who has just made diplomatic contact with Rome, is gifted parts of todays Libya. Venenzia and Illyria do not, but Venenzia is quickly fully occupied. This period of the war, between Illyria and Rome, is called the Illyric War. * '''Second Syrian War: '''Muscat is able to make peace with the Seleucids, gaining the lands they wanted. Meanwhile the Seleucid Empire is on the verge of breaking as Ptolemaic Egypt captures Damascus and continues to decimate armies. The Seleucids are unable to stop the forthcoming invasions. * '''The Fall of Qin and the Rise of Han: 'Emperor of the Qin dynasty, Qin Shi Huang, would die from mysterious circumstances. No one is quite sure, but there is a belief that he ingested a mercury pill that he thought would make him immortal. With his death and China, while unified, not completely integrated, the following Emperor Qin Er Shi, his son, has a huge difficulty trying to keep the empire together. Revolts break out and in 207 BCE, Qin Er Shi and his general Zhao Tao commit suicide. This leads to the break-up of China once again, a period called the Eighteen Kingdoms. One of the successor states, the Han dynasty, manages to be victorious at the end, capturing almost all of the Qin dynasty's former territory, some of it going to local culture groups. One state, Minyue, is vassalized by Han before the second imperial unification of China and remains as such. The areas formerly belonging to Gojoseon, the Gutao dynasty, manages to keep itself from being conquered until it itself was conquered by the Han dynasty. Au Lac also manages to benefit from the Eighteen Kingdoms period, taking some lands. *'Contact with Japan: 'Gojoseon establishes trade with Hiroshima. The Han dynasty invests in establishing contact with the Japanese nations and thus introduce the Chinese bronze coin as currency in every state in Japan barring Hana and Hakodate as they did not discover them. *'Red Sea War and Battle of Massawa: 'The fleet of Damot is almost completely decimated and after the death of the King of Damot, a small civil war breaks out between supporters of the two sons of the King, this ends up in the Red Sea War ending and Himyar recapturing the Dahlak Archipelago and Massawa and its surrounding areas. Damot ends up being divided in two between the two brothers. Damot Galbeed claims Massawa as its capital and thus invades the territory, starting another war in 202 BCE. *'Maya: 'A new Mayan state is formed from several local rulers, controlling northern Guatemala, Belize and most of the Yucatan peninsula. *'Gambia: 'They expand along the coast. *'Hakodate: 'While appreciating different things introduced by the Hanans into their culture, such as minor inventions or traditions that intrigue them, they object to the attempted spread of the Hanan culture to them across the strait. The Chief of Hakodate tells Hana this in a personalized letter. *'Java: 'Java peoples spread onto the Moluccas. *'Suwarnabhumi: 'Through trade with the Mauryan Empire, they modernize more and expand some. *'Solok: 'New Javan state on Sumatra. *'Toyai: 'A large migration occurs north, through Kamchatkan lands, taking a lot of it for themselves. *'Hana: 'Due to the rather unknown lands the Hanans go to land on, the voyage takes longer and the amount of soldiers being moved leads to slight problems with the army being supplied enough, but the voyage is successful. The Hanan revolt is easily crushed, with most of the peasants being killed in action. When the Hanans showed up to fight, a bloody battle ensued. By this time, the Toyai had reinforced themselves with around 200 more people, but the element of surprise on Hanas part lead to a large advantage for them, with the rushing attacks of the hordes becoming less and less useful. Eventually the horde fled after razing the colony by setting buildings and supplies on fire, with about 70 barbarians escaping the clutches of Hana, the others perishing. Peasants were saved, the enemy was defeated, but the settlement was destroyed to a point where rebuilding would take a lot of resources and time. *'Au Lac: 'Shortly after the conquering of new lands, a new dynasty, the Trieu dynasty, becomes the leading royal family of the kingdom. *'Kaga: '''Their exploration leads to them discovering Sado Island. '''Hana: * Government: Tribal Monarchy ** Ruler: Nemada Shengu (born 365 BC - still alive) (R 250 BC - still active) ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye. ** '''Economy: Ok ** Capital: '''Kihon * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Kihon: '''~ 50.000 ** '''Hokubu: 2.000 ** Rural Areas: ~ 100.000 ** Total population: 152.000 ** Religion: 80% Elementalist, 20% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ''' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0.2% (0) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 1% (1800) *** '''Kaen sensō: 2 (750 each or 1500 tot) *** Umi no senshi: 1 (300) * Divisions: ** Kaen sensō: Fire martial arts, wielding spear-swords and throwing daggers. ** umi no senshi: Water martial arts with axes and shields. * Navy: ''' ** 17 medium war ships (25 people) ** 260 small war ships (15 people) ** 1000 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Hakodate: We are influenced by their culture * Events: ** Reclamation of colony: We send a lot of supplies with our ships and all people there starts farms, mostly rice due to the amount it gives. The supplies are sent on a regular basis. ** Heavy trade: we trade a lot of sugar and dye to grow our wealth. ** North fishers: fishers up north meet some people that speaks another language. ** Expansion: we expand south west ** Equipment: we produce better equipment for easier farming Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Kagami Taiga: (B 253, Status: Still alive) ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing. ** Economy status: great ** Capital: Komatsu * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 3.000 ** '''Toyama: ~ 1.000 ** Rural Areas: ~ 32.500 ** Total population: ~''' 36.500 ** '''Religion: kazuku (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) 99.7% other 0.3% * Military: Standing army: 1% Reserves: 5% ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 365 men with spears ** Reserves: *** Sanái: 1.825 men with spears * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 29 only for fishing ** transport ships: 10 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: ** New Settlement Tribes: We ask for trade with the Tribes around the settlement. * Events: ** New land: We make a Settlement on the Island we found with 1/10th of our army to make sure nothing happens. ** Port: after creating the settlement we make a port. Turn LVII: 200 BCE - 175 BCE NPC Events: * Second Syrian War and following: '''It ends with the collapse of the Seleucid military a few years after the entrance of Vordalkien into the war. Peace is brought, with a treaty signed in Ledra. Armenia, the Kassite Empire, Parthia, Ptolemaic Egypt and Vordalkien would all gain lands and an ensuing collapse of Seleucid control brought forth Aleppo as independent, and later a short civil war would lead to an independent Jewish state being established, Canaan, which becomes a tributary state of Ptolemaic Egypt. Parthia, with a will to expand west and grow even bigger, invades once more, putting extreme pressure on the falling Empire. * '''Illyric War: '''The Roman legions destroy the Illyric armies, taking the entire nation. They also take lands in Iberia as well as north of Italy, through both conquest and assimilation. * '''Mauryan Collapse: '''When Bridhnatha, the emperor of Maurya, is killed by a rebellious general, Puvatjiya Shunga, the empire falls apart. The Shunga Empire is formed, which manages to take the east. Meanwhile, the Satavahana dynasty takes power and dominates the middle and south, taking over all of the Mauryan vassals. With Maurya taking in Seleucid refugees and the west having majorities of Greeks, an Indo-Greek Kingdom is formed there. A longer war prolonged in the Gujarat region, between different princes, until a unified state was finally formed, named Gujavata. Other lands are simply captured by the Parthians and Kassites. * '''Han: '''They introduce the Chinese alphabet and writing system as well as the weighting system to Japan and also a history book about the history of China (beginning in 206 BCE when the new Emperor was crowned) is started on. They suffer from small revolts in the south, which aren't complete core areas. The revolting people claim themselves as part of the nearby Nam Viet (also called Nanyue), but Han refuses to accept this, leading to a short war between the Han dynasty and Nam Viet which ended because of the still weakened military of Han. A peace treaty was signed and Nam Viet gained the large city of Guangzhou. They capture lands close to Qinghai Lake as well. The Han Chinese invent paper. * '''Nam Viet: '''With the new Trieu dynasty in ruling, Au Lac renames to Nam Viet. They engage in war with the Han dynasty which they win and they start to Vietnamesify what is today southern China. A lot of development goes into the newly captured city of Guangzhou, with there being plans to make it the new capital of the kingdom. * '''Collapse of Thracia: '''The constant pressure leads to the end of the Thracian Kingdom, which is divided by two groups, the Illyrics and the Serdi. The area around Byzantium is taken by Vordalkien, who moves the capital to from Izmir to Byzantium. * '''Spice Trade: '''With Muscat controlling the Strait of Hormuz, they dominate the spice trade, becoming incredibly rich. They use their wealth and trade to highly influence Oman and Arabat as the Sultan plans for the future. * '''Celts: '''Celtic hordes invade to take back former lands in mainland Europe. The states on the British Isles are also fully celtified. * '''Maya: '''More local rulers are integrated into the empire, splitting tribal Mayan lands in two and giving the Maya coast on two oceans. * '''Toyai: '''They take more of Kamchatka. The polarization between tribes living in the northern areas (Hokkaido, Kuril Islands, Sakhalin and Kamchatka) and the others lead to a slow split in culture. The tribes near Sado Island accept Kaga's proposal. * '''Khergits: '''Khergit warbands raid and capture Scythian territory. * '''Miskito: '''Several Mayan tribes are assimilated by them. * '''Lampung: '''New small kingdom on Sumatra. * '''Algonquain and Mi'kmaq: '''Seperate tribes make contact and establish trade, eventually leading to a "border" between the cultures. * '''Kaga: '''Their settling attempt is successful, but the settlements require maintaining to stay stable. * '''Battle of Massawa: Also called the Third Red Sea War, Damot Galbeed is successful in taking Massawa and the rest of the''' ' war is spent with naval warfare until both sides agreed to sign peace in Obock. Damot Galbeed ended up gaining Massawa and established it as their capital. Both sides paid war reparations through resources. * '''Ptolemaic Egypt: '''They turn Cyipri into a tributary state and seek to annex it to get better control of the eastern Mediterranean Sea. * '''Hana: '''The re-establishment of their colony is successful but the land remains in very bad condition but is slowly moving upwards. A few bad harvests have prolonged the stabilization but it is nothing to worry that much about. * '''Java: '''Javan people land and settle on some smaller islands east of Java. * '''Fore-and-aft Rigs: '''The earliest fore-and-aft rigs are invented by the Greeks. '''Hana:' * Government: Tribal Monarchy ** Ruler: Nemada Shengu (born 365 BC - 189 BC) (R 250 BC - 190 BC) Sinou Shengu (born 208 Bc - still alive) (R 190 BC - still active) ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye. ** '''Economy: Ok ** Capital: '''Kihon * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Kihon: '''~ 62.500 ** '''Hokubu: 2.500 ** Rural Areas: ~ 125.000 ** Total population: 190.000 ** Religion: 80% Elementalist, 20% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ''' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% (0) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 1% (2000) *** '''Kaen sensō: 2 (750 each or 1500 tot) *** Umi no senshi: 1 (500) * Divisions: ** Kaen sensō: Fire martial arts, wielding spear-swords and throwing daggers. ** umi no senshi: Water martial arts with axes and shields. * Navy: ''' ** 20 medium war ships (25 people) ** 265 small war ships (15 people) ** 1100 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Hakodate: We are heavilly influenced by their culture * Events: ** Expansive continuation: we expand further down south by the sea ** Colonial building: the colony is back on its feet and the food production there steadilly increase more. ** Wolf of Hana: when the old king was walking down the street a stray wolf came to him, the two became good friends and the wolf is adopted into the royal family, its puppies are given to the children of the family and it become the mark of leadership in the country as it is loyal, protective, and beutiful. ** Festival: a festival is held, where Hanans and Hakodatans are invited. the helping tribes are also invited ** Royalization: the monarch gain more acceptence furthering us into a complte monarcy a bit. Turn LVIII: 175 BCE - 150 BCE NPC Events: * Seleucid-Parthian War: '''The Seleucids are still being pushed back and their retreat tactics are not working. A collapse seems imminent as Parthia captures Ecbatana, Persepolis and Pasargadae. * '''Silk Road: '''The first minor establishments of trade routes that would become the Silk Road occur. * '''Roman Republic: '''Under Sextus Julius Caesar (not to be confused with the not yet born Julius Caesar, the dictator) they capture the important trade city of Massalia from a Gallic tribe. They also claim territory from their vassal, Aruns. The vassal state grows tired of this and eventually in 150 BCE they rebel, the puppet ruler is killed and the Arunsioi prepare to take back their lands. * '''Indian Civil Wars: '''Small skirmishes and minor civil wars break out in the nations of Shunga and Satavahana, due to their initial instability since the collapse of Maurya, however the wars are quite easily dealt with and end before 150 BCE. * '''Xiongnu Confederation: '''For a long time, the Ikhnü family had been strong, important members of the Xiongnu peoples, but now, in 168 BCE, Mado Ikhnü manages to unite almost all Xiongnu tribes under one confederation, with Mado as Chanyu, supreme leader. Mado Chanyu starts an era of ransacking northern cities and villages in the Han dynasty, leading to small skirmishes. Emperor Jing of Han and Mado Chanyu come to a compromise that prevents hostility between the two states, ending the military battles, although many fear this peace won't last. * '''Abenaki: '''New Native American culture. * '''Swahili: '''Some tribes migrate further inland. * '''Ainu: '''The Toyai tribes in Hokkaido and everything north split from the rest of the Toyai due to the separation between the two and the differing climates. They become the Ainu culture. Some of the tribes establish a primitive form of tariffs by Hakodate and the Hanan colony, anyone traveling out of the colony must pay the tribes in resources. * '''Marn and Cymra: '''Together they invade the Picts. A bloody war goes on until an agreement is made, in which Marn gains territory by the Solway Firth, effectively forming the border between England and Scotland. The Picts are also forced to pay the kingdoms in resources. * '''Maya: '''The Maya people engage in philosophy and science. Their knowledge entice the separated Mayan tribes into joining them. The Miskito people assimilate the others. * '''Scythians: '''They overpower the Afasevo culture, taking all of their territory. * '''Inuits: '''Some slight migration occurs. * '''Gojoseon: '''Further exploration east leads them to discover northern Japan. They introduce ricewine and different forms of agriculture to the people there, most notably Hakodate and Hana. They also establish a fishing village on Rebun Island, a colony. * '''Malagasy: '''Further expansion and settling occurs by the Malagasy people, still going south. * '''Nuuktik: '''An era of migration to the east starts. Hundreds of tribes move east and new ones are created as well. * '''Muscat-Oman: '''With its enormous influence, Muscat forms a new state with Oman and starts some expansion. It greatly influences its neighbours due to its wealth, relevancy in the spice trade and relatively strong military force. * '''Gerrha: '''Gerrhans start to expand, to try and keep up with its main rival, Muscat, now Muscat-Oman. * '''Brunei: '''An organized state on Borneo is finally formed. * '''Sumatra: '''The last space without states is filled by eager chieftains as the states of Anhak, Bengkulu, Kulunan, Banyuasin and Ogankilit are formed. A conflict arises between Selatan, Seffuta and Banyuasin, over who gets to control the bay of the Banyuasin river. * '''Nam Viet: '''They take some Song Vhi lands. * '''Suwarnabhumi: '''Their influence in Southeast Asia starts the gradual creation of the Mon culture. '''Hana: * Government: Tribal Monarchy ** Ruler: Sinou Shengu (born 208 Bc - still alive) (R 190 BC - still active) ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, rice wine. ** '''Economy: Ok ** Capital: '''Kihon * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Kihon: '''~ 9.750 ** '''Hokubu: 2.000 ** Ishi: '''1.000 ** '''Rural Areas: ~ 30.000 ** Total population: 42.750 (change because faulty start by gamemaster now 9.5% of japan) ** Religion: 80% Elementalist, 20% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ''' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% (0) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 4.5% (2000) *** '''Kaen sensō: 2 (750 each or 1500 tot) *** Umi no senshi: 1 (500) * Divisions: ** Kaen sensō: Fire martial arts, wielding spear-swords and throwing daggers. ** umi no senshi: Water martial arts with axes and shields. * Navy: ''' ** 22 medium war ships (25 people) ** 270 small war ships (15 people) ** 1250 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Gojoseon: '''We would like to trade more with you, would you? * '''Events: ** New city: '''a new city is created in our north western region called Ishi. ** '''Expansion: we expad south from the center of our land. ** Rice wine: the rice wine that Gojoseon brough to us inspires a new export for us. ** Colonial perfection: we build on our colony. Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Kagami Taiga, Ichinouji kai, kyoja Tatagamei. ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing. ** Economy status: great ** Capital: Komatsu * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 4.400 ** '''Toyama: ~ 2.100 ** Rural Areas: ~ 33.800 ** Total population: ~''' 40'.300 ** '''Religion:' kazuku (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) 99.7% other 0.3% * Military: Standing army: 1% Reserves: 5% ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 403 men with spears ** Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.015 men with spears * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 35 only for fishing ** transport ships: 12 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: * Events: ** Expansion 1: We expand to the north-east along the coast ** Expansion 2: '''We expand to the south-west along the coast. '''Turn LIX: 150 BCE - 125 BCE NPC Events: * Third Punic War and Roman Conquests: '''The Third Punic War starts with the Arunsioi rebellion, but it only lasts only 3 years as the Romans quickly conquer Aruns. The Romans then go on to conquer almost all of Iberia, currently remaining in a war with Navarra and they make their way down the Dalmatian coast, conquering all of Greece and from there invading and destroying the Attalid dynasty, as well as starting wars with Sardis and Vordalkien, as they aim to capture the important city of Byzantium. Skirmishes with Gallic tribes occur, in which Massalia would be nearly taken but the Romans chasing Gauls out of the general Alpine region. An agreement was made, in which Rome would retain Massalia and some surrounding areas as well as their Alpine territory, but the Gauls would gain some of the land by Massalia and Rome would stop invading them. * '''Xiongnu War: '''As many people, both Xiongnan and Chinese thought, the peace between their states was not to last as the Han dynasty wanted to continue expansion west as well as develop what is the start of the Silk Road, and the Xiongnu want to ransack the cities of the Han dynasty for their riches. While more of a series of skirmishes and military campaigns rather than one cohesive war, both sides take land, with the Xiongnu taking Chinese Korea and ransacking Gojoseon villages and even sacking Wanggeom-seong itself, destabilizing the kingdom. * '''Seleucid-Parthian War: '''The war comes to an end as the Seleucid Empire falls apart into the Seleucid Kingdom, barely holding itself together. Parthia during the war snags territory from Armenia and conquers Gerrha as well, cementing themselves as the new Persian Empire. * '''The Rise of Aksum: '''A people south of the Damot states, they form the state of Aksum and invade both, doing surprisingly well, although Damot Bari holds off better due to being more stabilized than their western neighbor, unable to recover from the wars against the Yemeni kingdoms. * '''Aleppo: '''They invade Armenia to take advantage of their weakness and to expand east to avoid Roman influence or invasion. * '''Gojoseon: '''Gojoseon initially refuses the offer from Hana, seeing them as not worthy of the "rich, superior Korean culture", however after the sackings of their cities they agree, having to rely more on foreign exports, even if they cross a dangerous, cold sea. * '''Jylland: '''Chieftain of a Danish tribe on the island of Langeland pledges allegiance to the King of Jylland, absorbing Langeland into Jylland. * '''South Slavs: '''They are ousted by a large Latin-Germanic migration which leads to most of them dying or moving into North Slavic territory. * '''Alai: '''A large amount of tribes migrate into Southeast Asia. * '''Tolonra: '''Some territory from Scythians and Khergits are taken by them. * '''Mayans: '''They move up north. * '''Kassite-Parthian War: '''Parthia invades to take eastern lands, they take Kandahar rather easily but like what has happened many times before, end up in a bloody and destructive battle in Bactria, being stopped there for now. * '''Sumatran War: '''The start of a long war begins as the conflict between Banyuasin, Selatan and Bangkat blows up into warfare. Ogankilit joins in as an ally of Banyuasin. This conflict has lit a fuse on Sumatra, that is going to get shorter and shorter. * '''Abenaki: '''Settlers arrive and settle on Anticosti Island. * '''Muscat-Oman: '''They conquer Arabat and come into conflict with Parthia over the Muscat-Omani territory in Persia. The Parthians are threatening war, but the Sultan Amu Farajj-al Tulin thinks it is a bluff tactic, considering the Kassite-Parthian War. * '''Kaga: '''A few tribes accept being annexed. * '''Brunei: '''Brunei expands eastwards to take advantage of the resources on Borneo. * '''Marájo: '''A very loose confederation of Amazonic tribes is formed just by the delta next to the coast of the Atlantic Ocean. * '''Sentinelese: '''A new culture group present on the Andaman Islands. They have some contact with Aceh, with occasional trade between the state and the tribes. * '''Yamato and Kii: '''They start some expansion. * '''North Slavs: '''Being a precursor culture to the actual Slavs, arriving around 800 AD, they change a lot and this, along with the destruction of the South Slavic culture, leads to them developing into the Varsa. * '''Song Vhi: '''They develop into the Mon culture. * '''Satavahana: '''Being a fully fledged Hinduist nation, they find the ancient religions of Ymiri and previous cultures disgusting and thus burn many books (including non-religious ones) made by Ymirians or other former Indian cultures/states, destroying many aspects of those cultures. '''Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''kyoja Tatagamei, Saitama. ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 4.700 ** '''Toyama: ~ 2.400 ** Rural Areas: ~ 35.200 ** Total population: ~''' 42.300 ** '''Religion: kazuku (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) 99.9% other 0.1% * Military: Standing army: 1% Reserves: 5% ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 423 men with spears ** Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.115 men with spears * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 37 only for fishing ** transport ships: 14 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: ** Gojoseon: We wish to trade with you. * Events: ** Expansion: We ask tribes around us if they want to join our country. Hana: * Government: Tribal Monarchy ** Ruler: Sinou Shengu (born 208 Bc - still alive) (R 190 BC - still active) ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine). ** '''Economy: Ok ** Capital: '''Kihon * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Kihon: '''~ 11.000 ** '''Hokubu: 2.000 ** Ishi: '''1.500 ** '''Rural Areas: ~ 34.500 ** Total population: 50.000 ** Religion: 65% Elementalist, 35% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ''' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% (0) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 4% (2000) *** '''Kaen sensō: 2 (750 each or 1500 tot) *** Umi no senshi: 1 (500) * Divisions: ** Kaen sensō: Fire martial arts, wielding spear-swords and throwing daggers. ** umi no senshi: Water martial arts with axes and shields. * Navy: ''' ** 30 medium war ships (29 people) ** 275 small war ships (17 people) ** 1350 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Hakodate: we see our nations as brothers, and we have a proposal that will be efficient and good for both of us. We suggest a unifictaion into a new nation were you have controll over your terrirory and we have over ours, but the people in both our countries choose the best leader for this union, it would help your and our economy, stabillity as well as protection. This nation could be named Hanan-Hakodatan Union or something if you wish. We would have 2 capitals, your current and our current. If you decline we understand and wish to still remain good friends. * Events: ** Expansion: we expad north west by the sea from our colony a bit. ** Sake: we perfect our ricewine into sake. ** Boats and Fishery: the current ruler believes in the sea and therefore we develope more and better ships. ** Tournament: A martial arts tournament is held in Kihon where Hanans and Hakodatans are invited to watch and participate. ** Sell: we sell alot of rice to Gojoseon and due to the demand we build more farms. Turn LX: 125 BCE - 100 BCE NPC Events: * Roman Republic: '''Navarra is conquered and expansions continue, mostly in North Africa. The war with Sardis is assisted in by Cyipri and together they defeat and divide Sardis between themselves, with Cyipri gaining the important Anatolian city of Tarsos. The conflict with Vordalkien becomes a stalemate however and leads to the Romans' enemies to surrender, the Romans would gain lands, but Byzantium stayed within Vordalkish hands and their kingdom would remain independent. Two future legendary figures in history, Gnaeus Pompey Magnus and Gaius Julius Caesar, are born in 106 BCE and 100 BCE respectively. * '''The Collapse of Gojoseon: '''The constant strain put on the long-living kingdom eventually leads to its ultimate collapse after the Han dynasty invades as a military tactic in their own war. This leads to the trade agreement between Gojoseon and Kaga being short-lived. The Han dynasty would grab the lands around Wanggeom-seong, crippling the new Korean kingdoms as their most important city becomes unavailable to them. The successor kingdoms include Yilou, Mahan, Jinhan, Ye, Okjeo, Buyeo and Goguryeo. * '''Xiongnu-Han War: '''Military campaigns continue between the two. With Han invading the Liaodong peninsula after annexing Minyue, to counter Xiongnu tactics and them pushing forwards in the west puts them at the top, however, Beiking remains occupied and Fenghao is dangerously close to being invaded. Between major military campaigns, the Han manage to conquer most of Nam Viet, with the rest being settled by Khmer and Mon tribes. * '''Parthian Conquests: '''Their invasion of the Kassite Empire starts going swimmingly once the drooling and destructive battle of Bactra ends with their victory. Migrating Uighurs and raiding Khergits complicate the situations for the Kassites. Meanwhile they also declare war on Muscat-Oman, taking their Persian territory in a matter of months, but failing to capture Khasad. The Omanis are forced to give in to Parthian demands on the Persian territory, which takes a toll on their importance in the spice trade. * '''Silk Road: '''Developments and Han interests in trade with states and culture groups effectively establishes the Silk Road as official. While it has several routes, the main one goes from China, through Persia and to the Levant. An alternate route splits from the main route and moves through India and then into Persia due to the dangers of the war in Kassite regions and also due to the difficulty of navigating the mountainous terrain. * '''Norse: '''Norse culture dominates Scandinavia as the Fjorda, Swedes, Geats and the Suomi present on the Åland islands all fall under their dominance, with the Norse people's influence reaching Denmark as well, looming over them. * '''Ainu: '''The nearby tribes accept the slight expansion by Hana, but still withhold their effective toll system. Anyone exiting must pay them an amount of resources. A tribe takes the former colony of Gojoseon following the kingdom's collapse. * '''East Africans: '''Swahili, an ancient word with unknown origin, becomes less used as a migration period leads to the development of a unified East African culture. * '''Maya: '''They make expansions westwards. * '''Aksum: '''The Aksumites make conquests against Domboro peoples and other tribes and dominate in the war against the Damot states. The two sides sign an armistice, but conqured territory remains occupied by the Aksumites, who extort resources and treasure from the people they've conquered. * '''Aleppo-Armenian War: '''Aleppo starts closing in as they take Trebizond. The Armenians start building up reinforcements in the Caucasus mountains to strike back at their foreign invaders. * '''Sumatran War: '''War rages on as Bengkulu makes an alliance with Selatan and Bangkat, invading Ogankilit. A rebellious band of soldiers from Ogankilit are found, trialed and scheduled for execution, but they manage to escape to Java, where they set up their own kingdom of Banten. They start to build up a military, planning to ally with Bengkulu, Selatan and Bangkat to strike back against Ogankilit and Banyuasin. * '''Proto-Balts: '''Developments in various forms of agriculture and such leads to them developing into the regular Balts. * '''Hakodate: '''They respectfully decline, but request a defensive pact, citing not trusting several of the northern Ainu tribes. * '''Shunga Empire: '''Shungan settlers head up to the Himalayas, expanding the empire as north as possible. * '''Berbers: '''Berber tribes sail over and settle the Canary islands. * '''Toyai: '''A handful of small tribes agree to join the Kagan realm. * '''Beikthano: '''A Pyu state formed north of Suwarnabhumi, they start to develop themselves as fast as possible under the order of their queen. * '''Pyu: '''Mon migration and the establishment of a state there leads to the development of the Pyu culture, which starts to form small pseudo-city-states in the area, whom start to co-operate with Beikthano and Suwarnabhumi. * '''Tlingit: '''Some tribes migrate to establish trading outposts along with Nuuktik peoples. * '''Brunei: '''The state of Brunei explore and settle some western areas. * '''Kyushu: '''They make contact with the Ryukyu and start to establish relations, trade and the sharing of information and inventions. '''Hana: * Government: Tribal Monarchy ** Ruler: Sinou Shengu (born 208 Bc - still alive) (R 190 BC - still active) ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine). ** '''Economy: Ok ** Capital: '''Kihon * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Kihon: '''~ 12.500 ** '''Ishi: '''2.500 ** '''Kaigan: 1.250 ** Rural Areas: ~ 41.750 ** Total population: 59.000 ** Religion: 60% Elementalist, 40% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: * Simplifictaion of Army: having strich martial arts styles for the military is setting us back. We change this. We train horses and craft some bows to create a more simple army. Strong in it's simpleness. * Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% (0) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 3.5% (2000) * 1.000 Archers. * 800 spearswordmen * 200 cavalry * '''Navy: ' ** 32 medium war ships (29 people) ** 275 small war ships (17 people) ** 1450 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Hakodate: We are happy to Accept the defensive pact. your enemies are my enemies. * Events: ** Expansion: we expad south east from Ishi and south on our west coast. ** Mysterious Fisherers (Kaga): fisherers report about finding fisherers south that did not belong to our nation or any we knew of, yet has similar culture and close to the same language. We will investigate. ** Road to Ishi: A route is created that goes from Kihon to Ishi. ** Colony No More: the connection to the colony is good and ships are getting better. We have no problem to sustain it and it become an overseas territory. (Hokubu is added to total population) ** Kaigan: on our close coast to Hakodates capital a small trading city is built. Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Saitama, Hiki Yanomaru ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 5.000 ** '''Toyama: ~ 2.800 ** Rural Areas: ~ 35.900 ** Total population: ~''' 44.700 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) * Military: Standing army: 1% Reserves: 5% ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 437 men with spears ** Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.185 men with spears * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 38 only for fishing ** transport ships: 15 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: * Events: ** Expansion: We ask tribes around us if they want to join our country. ** New city: We start making a new city on the Island called Sado (in the center of the island), the city will be called Sado. Category:Archives